


only the lonely

by EvanesDust



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Derek Hale is Not Amused, Established Relationship, M/M, Pets, Stiles Stilinski Being an Idiot, Stiles Stilinski is a Little Shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-15
Updated: 2019-10-15
Packaged: 2020-12-31 02:02:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21043610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EvanesDust/pseuds/EvanesDust
Summary: The whole drive home Stiles worries. How does he tell Derek that he brought home another animal? His mind jumps from one idea to the next and as soon as he pulls in the drive, it’s like a light bulb goes off in his head. He just needs to lead with something worse.





	only the lonely

**Author's Note:**

> [imagine-sterek](https://imagine-sterek.tumblr.com/) is running the [afraid of the dark event](https://imagine-sterek.tumblr.com/post/188247744428/imagine-sterek-october-10th-dark-au-october) and one of the prompts is betrayal and broken promises and thus we have this lol
> 
> totally and completely based off of salma hayek's failed adultery prank that she told on [the graham norton show](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=TKWoDI1qLhY) because she wasn't supposed to bring home anymore animals. i watched it and saw sterek :)
> 
> soooooo have i mentioned how much i love and adore my friends????? because they are legitimately the best especially when i throw stories at them for them to read.  
[ashley](https://is-it-a-vide0.tumblr.com/), [kiki](https://kiki-does-fanfic.tumblr.com/), and [jamie](https://jmeelee.tumblr.com/), you guys are what keep me sane and i love you for it!
> 
> *what even is a 'comma'? as always… all mistakes are my own*  
*also tags… tags are hard :/ so if anything is missing please lemme know*

Stiles bites on his bottom lip as he stares down at the abandoned puppy. He shouldn’t. He knows he shouldn’t. The last time he brought home a rescue he’d promised Derek no more. Their home is already overrun with four dogs, three cats, two ferrets, and a chinchilla. Their backyard houses a chicken coop, complete with four chickens because their neighbor moved and the new owners didn’t want them. He’s pretty sure he remembers Derek mentioning divorce papers…

But the big, bright blue eyes of the puppy are pleading with him. So Stiles scoops him in his arms and follows the volunteer to fill out the proper paperwork. 

The whole drive home Stiles worries. How does he tell Derek that he brought home _ another _ animal? His mind jumps from one idea to the next and as soon as he pulls in the drive, it’s like a light bulb goes off in his head. He just needs to lead with something _ worse _ .   
  
An affair. He’ll pretend he’s having an affair. Okay, not his smartest plan but the best he can do right now.

He’s already working out the details in his head. It’s not difficult since Derek’s been gone on business trips so much lately. He’ll play up being lonely even though he’s not and ignores the slight twinge of guilt at deceiving his husband. 

Getting out of the car, Stiles grabs Kai, the puppy, because yes, he’s already named him, and takes him into the house, introducing him to his new home. 

For the next hour, Stiles works himself up as he thinks and overthinks what he’s about to do. Which is perfect because now he’ll have the right amount of hysteria for telling his husband that he’s cheating. He’s so panicked about it that, for a minute, he really thinks he’s done something wrong. 

Once Kai is asleep, Stiles figures it’s time. Sitting back on the couch, he pulls his legs up, hugging them as he unlocks his phone. He takes a deep breath as he brings up Derek’s contact info, pressing send to begin the call. The sound of ringing is loud in his ear and he starts biting his nails nervously. 

_ ”Hey babe. Everything okay?” _   
  
This is so much harder when he can hear the worry in Derek’s voice and his guilt meter almost maxes out.   
  
“Yeah, just— Are you sitting? You should be sitting.”   
  
There’s rustling in the background and a soft grunt before Derek speaks again. _ “I’m on the couch. Just doing some paperwork as a headstart for tomorrow. But you have my full attention right now. What’s going on Stiles?” _

He starts rocking subconsciously and plays with the hem of his jeans. “Listen... I just— I feel so— I don’t—” The guilt eats at him as he tries to lie but it also makes it that much more distraught and believable. “I don’t know how to say this. It’s so hard, Derek.” The crack in his voice is a surprise. “You’re gone so much now. And I’m tired and alone. And I didn’t— I didn’t mean to do it, Derek. You have to believe me. I didn’t mean for it to happen!”

The silence is deafening and regret washes over him, filling him with dread as the seconds tick by. A huff of breath sounds in his ear and he’s about to open his mouth and tell the truth, just word vomit that this is all a lie when Derek says, _ ”Please don’t tell me you picked up another dog…” _

Stiles’s jaw dropped open. “How’d you…?”

_ “Babe, I know you. You wouldn’t cheat. You would, however, come up with a harebrained scheme such as this. Give me something terrible to focus on so that you getting a dog wouldn’t seem so bad. Am I right?” _

Stiles gets up from his position on the couch and narrows his eyes as he looks around the room. “Cameras. You have cameras here.”  
  
_ “Stiles.” _ It’s a long suffering sigh he hears. One laced with a touch of fondness but mostly exasperation. _ ”I don’t need cameras. What I need is to finish this paperwork. I’ll call you later, okay? Then you can tell me all about our new… Dog? I was assuming, but knowing you it could be anything. We don’t have rabbits yet.” _   
  
“_Aha _! Yet!” He flops back down on the couch, grimacing when the movement causes Kai to stir. It takes a second to get him back to sleep but once he is, Derek’s words click fully. “Wait… Does this mean I can get rabbits?! Derek? Hello?” A dial tone answers, and he’d be concerned if he didn’t immediately receive a text message requesting pictures. 

Now the question is, does he send pictures of Kai or of bunnies?

**Author's Note:**

> kudos and comments give me life <3  
no like seriously, i’m addicted to them
> 
> i’ve got a [tumblr](http://evanesdust.tumblr.com/)


End file.
